clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meaghan
Meaghan Joanne Patzemoorah, better known by her stage name, Meaghan is an 23-year-old Telahphonian DJ, singer and dancer. Her inspirations are Cadence, DJ Crow and Queen PenguinHaHa. Meaghan is a girl who likes to be named as "Meaghan the Dance Gal". She has a studio album named "Camouflage". She's living in the country of Tel Ah Phon and had visited lots of places for her first tour: "The Camouflage Tour". Her additional home is in Club Penguin, where she usually goes to meet up with producers and to use the Night Club as a studio. She is signed to "Childpengu1 Records". She is currently doing some of the songs for her upcoming album. Background Early life " in The Camouflage Tour.]] Meaghan was born on July 31, 1991 in Tel Ah Phon - she had no inspirations as a chick, except learning dance by watching TV shows. She practiced and got better. Her parents had disagreed with her dancing notabilities, and wanted for her to become a lawyer. Meaghan didn't listen, and while at school, she secretly took part in dance competitions and joined the school dance group aswell. She hid her awards under her bed so that her parents wouldn't know of them. But then while her mum was cleaning her room, she found them and showed them to her dad. They were amazed of how many awards she had gotten and that her talent had to be expanded, so they accepted her skills and sent her off to dance school at the age of 12, where she could learn dance and carry on her usual education. While there, she learned how to work a disc-jokey system and famous dance moves. Her grades had started to slip in her usual education, while getting A-grades in Dance. She slipped out of dance school and focused on her grades more. In 6 months she had concentrated on her education and good average grades, and her parents allowed her to go to dance school again. She graduated from dance school at the age of 15 in 2006 and went on to college and university, with a dance diploma in her flippers. Career beginning She had to get a second home when moving to Club Penguin to get a job as a dancer in 2007. She rented an igloo and was hired as a main background dancer at the Night Club. There she met Cadence when she was signed to a contract as Cadence's main background dancer. Then during one of their sessions in closing time hours, she was introduced to DJ Crow - by 2008 she was a big fan of then, and asked if they could mentor her. They did whenever they were available. In January 2009, Cadence became Meaghan's only mentor, as DJ Crow got busy in his career more. Meaghan then got a part-time job as managing the DJ3K. Airport because of The Camouflage Tour.]] Soon in December 2009, Crow called Meaghan asking her to meet him in the Night Club one Friday at 8pm. She went there and saw four business penguins with Crow. He told her that they wanted to sign her up for a record deal with a small label called "Childpengu1 Records", which is distributed by "Music Industry" - the biggest record label ever. She signed to to the record deal and has finished her debut album, "Camouflage" - which was set to release early Autumn 2010 but released early in March 2010 because of the completeness of the album. She is hoping to crack some number 1 singles. In February 2010 she went home to Tel Ah Phon to her parents to explain what happened. She made a PengTube account called "MeaghanMusic" - and will upload videos too. Personal life Meaghan has different relationships. Tim and Tom were her friends when they were at school. Meaghan and Tom were very good friends, Tim said, Tom was going to say Meaghan if she wanted to become his girlfriend, but he then said that it was very hard to say. Meaghan also has good relationship with Childpengu1, DJ Crow (which she says he's her biggest helper) and Cadence which as Meaghan states, she was very polite when she was her dancer. Meaghan was dating Happy Too for some months, but in April 27, 2010 she decided to quit dating because of musical reasons like, being in the promotion of her debut album "Camouflage" and being also in the production of her second album. While being in the promotion of "Camouflage", she met a new friend, Beetle which, according to her, is a very good friend. They don't hang out as much anymore because Beetle had to come back to Club Penguin Island from his vacation, but they still contact each other. Rumors There have been several rumors about Meaghan. One is that she uses a wig, and that it is not her real hair. Meaghan heard this and then stated "I dye my hair sometimes, and also I have several wigs to control the bad hair days, it's just normal". According to Meaghan, her natural hair is blonde. There were also rumors that she stole one song from a begginer artist, but she denied it. Meaghan said that she is going to appear on the 2011 Antarctic Music Awards with a big surprise. at the Camouflage Tour.]] Partnerships In September, Meaghan partnered with Peach Inc.. She is set to release at least 2 commercials for Peach products such as the IcePod, icePhone and icePad. For this partnership she went to the Peach headquarters at Tel Ah Phon, and signed a contract for making the commercials. Upon the partnership, Meaghan commented she "Felt so happy as Peach Inc. is her favorite corporation because of the quality of their products" and she added "And i'm not telling this because of the partnership, its the truth!". Career 2007–2008: Early works and debut At age 12, Meaghan had joined her local dance school (read more in "Early life") - there she formed an R&B group inside the dance school called the "midNight". Meaghan recorded 3 songs with the group in 2004, secretly, and then asked the local music shop if they could supply her with CD's. The music shop was called "CORT Rhythm", and there she sold her songs - they were not declared official by any music company, and the songs weren't even on a record label. While at dance school, during the holidays, Meaghan auditioned on "SuperStar Realm" - a reality TV show where contestants had to either sing, dance or both. She was passed and went onto the show, and got into the semi-finals, coming out at 3rd place. She was spotted by Childpengu1, who founded "Childpengu1 Records", and it was then suggested that she moved to Club Penguin to pursuit her career, and was told to go to the Night Club and meet up with the disc-jockey's there. She was mentored by Cadence, and for a while, by DJ Crow - she became an official and certified dancer, and soon Cadence started putting videos of Meaghan up on PengTube - where she got tons of views and likes. She then, by the thought of her success on the Internet, got her own PengTube account and re-uploaded the videos, including some new ones of her original dancing and singing. She remembered that she was signed onto "Childpengu1 Records", and then went to the Night Club to mix up some "promotional singles" so that she could start her career as a singer. The promotional singles were produced by Childpengu1 and some herself - her first promotional released in the Night Club on February 9, 2008, called "Mega Rockstar" - it reached number 5 on the CP Singles Chart, and her next promotional single was "Backwards", which was released on April 23, 2008 - along with three more, "Charger", "Wallet" & "Something In My Name" - they all got into the Top 30 of both the TAP Singles and CP Singles charts. She wrote a song which is called "I Like to Dance". It has simple lyrics and beats. After graduating from high school and her dance school, Meaghan continued to develop her skills as a stage performer and laid the groundwork for her debut album. She had expected to collaborate with minor disc-jockeys, but never achieved that in the early stage. 2008-2009: Rising popularity Meaghan had developed a stronger friendship with her record producer, Childpengu1, with whom he co-wrote and produced many of her promotional singles - he was the one who thought it would be best not to make the singles into an EP on iceTunes. Meaghan still yet had to record official singles. She, along with Childpengu1, recorded more videos to put onto PengTube - those getting millions of views and thousands of comments. She later did video blogs, and had uploaded her promotional singles onto the video-broadcasting site - the most successful even got put onto iceTunes, and reached the downloads chart too. Her fame on PengTube double as 2008 passed by. Soon in the beginning months of 2009, Meaghan was invited to many award shows, and attending them. Meaghan recieved her first AMA nomination as Best Female R&B Vocal Performance for "Mega Rockstar", which also won her for Best Female Dance/Pop Single at the AMA's (Antarctic Music Awards) - she soon became opening acts for minor concerts around Club Penguin that were usually held in the Ski Village, the Cove or the Night Club and Pizza Parlour. After that she had contacted her producer, Childpengu1, and asked if she could start her career officially. Child hooked into Club Penguin Music Records for a studio, and they started recording some singles, which were at the time never leaked or given a name. Not much news was released on them. After recording, she turned down an acting role for a television show for unknown specifications. 2009-10: Album Releases "Camouflage", her first album, started when she was telling everyone on the Night Club she wanted to have a camouflage ability. Camouflage started its song recording by late 2009, and the album got its way to the market on early 2010. A tour for the album -The Camouflage Tour- has been created and it's only on Tel Ah Phon. Between this period of time, Meaghan returned to blonde hair because of her hair being de-colorated. In 2010 Meaghan was featured in "Beauty", Katy Spitz's single, also, Meaghan received an offer to be in AirPlay Records, a record label by a mysterious penguin named "Card Twin", she thought about the offer and she made a decision which is still not known. Meaghan also started the production of her second studio album which include 2 known songs by now, "Whateva!", featuring Tim and Tom and "Dance or Else... RELOADED!". The album, was going to be named "Evolution" as confirmed by Meaghan via her website, meaghanincp.com. In Evolution, Meaghan was going to feature more artists like Katy Spitz, Happy Too and Beetle. Several days after the release of the name of her second album, Meaghan's label had a complaint about it (the name). After several inquiries, the name was officially changed to "Electricity". In a press conference, Meaghan stated that "Electricity" was cancelled, and mostly of the songs will be included in a new album. She said that "Whateva!" was now a promotional single, and there will be around 2 more promotional singles until the first single from her new album releases. There were rumors that her new album was about things for little penguins. In July 5, 2010, there were two leaked demos in PengTube. One was rumored to be named "Sweet" and the other "Glitter". Meaghan has only performed live "Glitter" in her birthday party in Tel Ah Phon. She released a new promotional single, "Almost Over". As of July 21, 2010, Meaghan confirmed that her next album will be "Sweet and delicious, with many songs that you will like because they are catchy!". On July 24, 2010 she announced the name of the upcoming album: "CandyLand". She said it will be her biggest work up to date. She also hinted a possible colaboration with AirPlay Records, however she said that she wanted quality more than quantity and decided to be with Childpengu1's Records. In July 31, 2010, she released the cover for her second album "CandyLand" at her website, because it was her birthday. She did a birthday party at her house in Tel Ah Phon and many popular penguins were there. At the party, she made an announcement: "The first single from the album will be called 'Telahphonian Gurls' and it will be a great hit!". In October 2nd she was set to perform live in the Telephone Arena for December 10, 2010. She is set to sing 5 songs from her upcoming release CandyLand. In that event she will give out several copies of the "Telahphonian Gurls" CD single. 2011: "CandyLand" Era Discography :Main article: Meaghan discography Studio albums * Camouflage (2010) * Camouflage: The Deluxe Edition (2010). * CandyLand (2011) Other albums * The Camouflage Tour (2010) Gallery File:Meaghansig.png|Her signature Camouflagecover.png|The cover of Meaghan's first album: Camouflage. Camouflagedeluxecover.png|The deluxe version cover of her album "Camouflage" Friends2.png|Meaghan, Tim and Tom. Friends1.png|Meaghan, Tim and Tom sitting down. Trivia * Her favorite party is Music Jam. * She likes to dance almost all day. She likes waffles, pie, and Frapuccinos. She writes in her "website" and likes to spin tunes at the DJ3K. * Meaghan currently has only one studio album. It is called "Camouflage". It has 9 instrumental dance songs. Meaghan's signature is always made by her Multicolor Pen, later it was done with a normal black pen. * She will be releasing a DVD of her tour "The Camouflage Tour". * She loves Peach technology and products, and she has an icePhone. * 12yz12ab hates her. No one knows why except him. What happens when he went to Meaghan's concert: See also * Meaghan discography * Cadence * Beetle * Tel Ah Phon * Club Penguin Music Records * DJ Crow * Omar Grest * TBC Category:Characters Category:Music Category:Singers Category:Penguins